1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a building block, sized for use as a toy or sized to build usable structures, where a first building block can be reversibly locked into a second building block when a third building block is inserted into the first building block using a lock mechanism integral to the blocks.
2. Background of the Invention
Blocks have long been used as toys as well as building materials for construction. Structures made from toy blocks may be easy to build, but they may also be unstable and easy to knock down. Large structures built from these blocks may pose a significant danger to children and adults. Toy blocks with protuberances and receptacles for locking the blocks to each other have been developed. These blocks may be difficult to unlock from each other. These blocks may also be impractical for use in building usable structures such as sheds or play houses or other temporary or permanent structures.
Blocks designed to be used to build buildings often require mortar or other material to affix one block to another. When mortar is used, structures built with blocks are permanent structures which may require significant effort to disassemble. Such disassembled blocks are rarely reusable. Or, building blocks may use a separate external reinforcing element, such as nails, rebar, or other hardware to reinforce the stability of the block structure.
Therefore there exists a need for a toy block which can be reversibly locked in place to form a large stable structure, and easily unlocked and disassembled from a block construction. There is also a need for a building block which can be assembled into a solid temporary or permanent structure without the use of mortar or other external reinforcing devices, which can also be disassembled with minimal effort, and which can be reused.
A building block which has an integral reversible lock mechanism and a method for assembling multiple building blocks to build a structure is disclosed herein. The building block may be sized for use as a toy, or may be sized for use in building usable structures such as sheds, playhouses, dog houses or other temporary or permanent structures. The building block may be hollow or solid, and may be made of clear material for use as a window or other see-through elements of a structure. The building blocks may be assembled to form walls, and may be used to construct straight walls, curved walls, walls at angles in relation to each other, roof structures or other structures. In addition, the building blocks may be shaped and sized to build specific structures. For example, the building blocks may be shaped to resemble lumber to be assembled into a deck.
This invention provides a building block with a male element, a female element and a lock mechanism. A first block can be assembled in relation to a second block by inserting the male element of the first block into the female element of the second block. The lock mechanism may allow the first block to be locked to the second block when a third block is assembled in relation to the first block by inserting the male element of the third block into the female element of the first block. The lock mechanism may have a flange with a lock nub which can be inserted into a lock socket of an adjacent block. When the male element of a third block is inserted into the female element of the first block, the male element of the third block may press against the flange of the lock mechanism on the first block, forcing the lock nub of the first block into the lock socket of the second block, locking the first block to the second block. To release the lock and release the first block from the second block, the third block may be removed, releasing pressure against the flange and releasing the lock nub from the lock socket. Once the third block is removed from the first block, the first block is freely removable from the second block.